


Dukat and Meru

by cool_ha_ha



Series: Dukat and Meru [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Awkwardness, Cardassians, Confusion, F/M, Manipulation, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Dukat and Meru lived together for 7 years.What happened in those seven years?
Relationships: Dukat/Kira Meru
Series: Dukat and Meru [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661953





	1. Getting to know you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the laugh. Please don't take a word of this seriously  
> D- Dukat  
> M-Meru  
> C- Computer  
> T - T  
> Make up the rest yourself.

Meru had had an unusual few days. First she met a woman who gave her hope for the next generation, followed by beaming her way off the planet onto DS9, now she was being shown off by the leader of her oppressors like a trophy he hadnt earned. She went with the flow unsure of how to react correctly.   
As they walked, she nodded to the sound of voice. This seemed like a very one-sided date. The guy never shut up about himself.   
D: … So I told the man … Are you alright dear?  
M starts crying uncontrollably. She nods. He reads her. D continues the walk, as the tears start fading they arrive at a set of stairs with a small, brighter, tidier corridor. One door on the right with a flower pot on each side. He shows her inside.  
Where on DS9 where they? A Cardassian guard in the corner stands to attention in front of a homely room with a colourful couch, dining table set for 2, curtains over the windows, a kitchen with a vast array of cooking equipment. Is this his quarters?   
D: Would you like a drink?  
M: Not Kanar  
D: I didn't say that.   
He hands her some kind of tea. It had been a long time since she had real tea. Supplies on bajor were so low even tea was rationed. She sips it and takes in the very girly decor. He sits on the lilac couch and invites her. She remains standing.  
D: For a comfort girl, you don't look very comfortable  
She snaps  
M: I miss my family  
She drinks heavier to push the lump of fear down.  
D: Oh. If that's all, I can send a transmission down with a cause of death and some supplies -  
M’s heart sinks  
D:- or, I could send them weekly compensation until you decide if you want to go home -  
M is still shaking  
D: alternatively, You could go home  
M nearly decides that one, but as fate would have it, he keeps talking  
D: But if you were to leave, you would only be a burden to your family's low income, nor would be free to enjoy the life i'm offering you. Of course the choice is yours.  
M looks at the guard who is seriously disinterested. M knows if she goes home, they will receive nothing from him. They will continue the life they were struggling with. At least this way shes contributing, even if it means leaving them. But what about her kids? She wont get to watch them grow up. Never meet her future sons and daughters in laws. It was too much  
M: What is my role here?  
T: Pet  
D: T! Be quiet. I’m sorry about T, he's a grumpy man. Your role will essentially be housewife. My home is yours to do with as you please.   
D continues. M looks at T. He mouths the word pet and grins  
D: My last partner actually chose the repaint. She also decided we need curtains. Why, I'll never know.  
M: What happened to your last ... partner?  
D: A very unfortunate affair, hence the extra guards.  
M looks back to T who runs a finger along his neck and droops his head to the side. M is getting sick of his sense of humor.  
D: should you choose to stay, T will be your personal assistant. You can ask to do anything, fetch anything and he will do as he is told.  
T keeps a straight face.  
D: Try him.  
M: Dance T  
T does the worst dad dance shes ever seen. D laughs and realises why T is such a grumpy man. He has been the nanny for all D’s previous … guests.   
M: How long did the last ... guest stay?  
D: Not long enough ...  
D keeps talking in the background. T shows 3 fingers. M assumes weeks based on how much work she put into the room and the look on T’s face. T points at D who is still talking to a wall. T expresses crying. M’s eyes widen and points at him with an expression that read “really?”. T nods furiously. Who would have thought, the Gul of bajor crying over a lost pet.  
D: … Which brings me back to our arrangement. How do you wish to proceed?  
M: I would like to see how things go. Could I send some things home in the meantime?  
D: such as?  
M: A note explaining I'm alright and I miss the kids, some teas, some clothes for my little ones.  
D: Of course.  
T pretends to shoot himself in the head. M can see the dynamic they are going to have.  
D: Feel free to wander around. Ask for whatever you need, or by all means leave. You're no prisoner on this station. Don't replicate anything that might be seen as weaponry. It alerts security.  
T raises his eyebrows and holds a giggle. D stands  
D: My hours are 6 while 6 everyday. I shall see you at dinner.  
T follows D out of the room keeping her eye contact as long as possible before the door shut. She jumped to the replicator and carefully decided what strange objects might be a security breach.   
M: C. A potato peeler.   
The replicator turned red. An alarm sounded and she froze in her place as 3 guards and T burst through the door in a choreographed fashion that was obviously practiced.  
T: She's messing with you  
M smiled and chuckled to herself over the silly overreaction of the Cardassian military.

It took a few days for her to adjust to her new life as a housewife. She was still figuring out what he eats and how he sleeps. As a house mate he was no trouble, but as a husband, he was a complicated mess. The conversations were never straight forward. She couldn't tell when he was lying and nor had she heard anything about her family. One night, he came home with a big grin on his face. She didn't like that face. It was either going to be disappointing news or some twisted attempt to cheer her up.  
D: Sweetheart, I just received some fabulous news  
M: Oh really?  
D nearly skips his way over to her.  
D: I just got a message back from your husband. Do you want to watch it?  
M is torn in half by that expression hes wearing. Why is he so happy to hear from her husband? Why does he still refer to him as such when their relationship can no longer exist due to him? What makes him feel so comfortable with her that he wants to watch too?  
M: I'd love to  
D: Excellent.  
D slides into the computer and they watch as the prerecorded message pops up on screen. Taban thanks her for the supplies. The kids really needed those clothes and blankets. He cries. D seems upset for him. The video continues. He wants to see her again. Goodbye.  
D: Do you feel better?  
That psychopath.   
M: Not really. Miss him too  
D: Home sickness is common when you've recently moved.  
M wipes away tears and considers her next move very carefully.  
M: You say I can go home whenever I want?  
D: Yes.   
M: But there will be no more rations delivered to us?  
D: No.  
M: and if we tell them I died ..?  
D: You could live here with me and your family would receive anything you ask for.  
M: Anything?  
D: Outside of weapons of course  
M: What's a single father and children going to do with weapons  
D: You tell me.  
He had a point. The underground rebellion was strong on her side of the province. A single father could easily escape given enough planning and fire power.  
M: I’ll do it.  
D: Which one?  
M: At your next assassination, tell them I was hit in the crossfire.  
D: What makes you think you won't be?  
M: Either way, I will have a list of things I want them to have, courtesy of the Cardassian government  
D: You’re clever for a comfort girl


	2. Coming around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meru decides to play his game

D had sent off the massive crate of compensation. The box contained everything her husband would need if anything were to happen to her. Ingredients, clothes, shoes, bedding, equipment, money and a sorry note from D himself. It would be less painful for the kids if they thought she was dead rather than sleeping with the man who kidnapped her in the first place.

Dukat and Meru have been living together for a few weeks and he has made no advances. He claims he will wait as long as she wants but she knows his patience with her will run out eventually. Today was going to be the day she offered herself to him. She had a plan and was ready to execute it.   
M: T! Call D. I wish to go for a walk  
T: He's a busy man-  
M: Tell him I want to go for a walk  
T taps his badge.  
T: sorry to bother you sir, your pet wants to go out  
D: M will have exactly that. I shall meet her at home.

Not half n hour later the pair are wandering around the walkways closely followed by a small selection of guards  
D: I'm so sorry about the entourage, but you know how it is with all the attempts on my life  
M: I understand. Since we’re on the topic of the workers, I had a few suggestions.  
D: oh? Reading the reports again I see?  
M: It’s nice to see what a good job your doing here on the station, but I couldn’t help but notice the medical incidents list  
D turns his head and nods his guards further back  
D: Keep going  
M: It occurred to me that there has been an increase in disease and infection, killing off otherwise healthy workers  
D: Do you have a solution?  
M: I do. I have a theory that by sterilising work stations and cleaning the equipment, we could reduce such infections and spread of disease without spending too much more on med kits  
D: My dear, you are a genius. I shall build a new work force special for this task, thus separating the ore processors from the hygenic medical bay.  
M: I’m so glad you approve.  
M takes D’s hand and rubs his palm to hers. D knows exactly what that means  
M: I was even going to suggest we celebrate  
D looks behind him and stares the guards even further back, then back to his lady friend  
D: Were you thinking candles lit dinner?  
M: Something along those lines.  
She grips his hand tighter and D takes a very heavy breath  
D: Only if you are sure  
M: I am

As they walk back to their special hidden quarters D lets M walk in alone. D stops at the guards outside the door  
D: If anyone tries to get through this door before I open it myself, I will personally remove the bones from their necks in front of the whole cardassian fleet, is that understood?  
The guards stand to attention.  
D: That's what I thought  
D walks into his quarters and can already smell candles. He decides to remove his uniform. Meanwhile in the bedroom, M slides her underwear from under her dress and checks herself over in the mirror. D knocks before entering.  
M: This is your room too  
D: It’s rude to enter uninvited  
M pats the bed. D is wearing a vest and what could be described as shorts. He sits beside her  
D: and you're sure this is what you want. I don't mind-  
She kisses him and he lays her on her back. He moves for the zip on the side of her dress and pulls the dress over her head. She pulls his vest off. This is the most undressed she has seen him yet.   
D: Is something wrong?  
M: No, I just wasn't expecting another crest.  
D looks down to the spoon shape in the middle of his torso.  
D: If the scales scratch you, tell me okay?  
M: Are they sensitive?  
M runs her finger along a collection of protruding ridges along his ribs. D takes a deep breath.  
D: Very.  
M: I cant say I've ever seen a Cardassian out of uniform, never mind …  
D: Of course  
M sits up to help D remove the last piece of clothing. She slides off the bed and onto her knees. D stops her and pulls her back up.  
D: YOU will be on your knees for no one.  
D pushes her back onto her back.  
D: You are to be treated as you deserve.  
D lightly scratches down her arms. She twists and giggles. He moves closer. Hip to hip.  
D: You like that  
He does it again a little harder and she wriggles a little more. As she jolts she notices there is no appendage between his legs. He leans over her further and now she can fully feel the scales where his equipment should be. While they kiss, her curiosity gets the better of her. She runs her hand down his chest, over his belly and to his diamond shaped scales. He hasn't stopped her yet. She runs her fingers to the slit and he jumps up.  
M:I'm sorry. Did that hurt?  
D: No. It was just unexpected  
M: I didn’t realize  
D: It’s not your fault. If our people were on better terms, these anatomic differences would be more common knowledge  
M: Not to sound .. blunt, but where is ..?  
D: It’s on the inside. It'll come out when were done with the foreplay  
M: Can I watch?  
D: My dear, you can make it happen  
D scootches back and caresses her hips and legs  
D: For now though, it’s your turn  
D moves his face to her crotch and she gasps as he does a fantastic job of getting things started. He switches to using his fingers  
D: My dear, if something isn't right, promise you’ll say something  
M gaps for breath  
M: I promise  
M is getting very excited. He seems to know exactly what he is doing, but considering how much practice he’s had, it shouldn't be surprising. She grips the bed sheets and he stops.  
D: You know what fascinates me about our physiological differences?  
M shakes her head  
D: You all have this fluff here.  
He runs his fingers through it. M shudders  
M: Is it a problem?  
D: No. It’s a unique feature. The little differences like your ears and colourful hair excite me  
M is starting to sweat. Her breathing starts to return to normal. She sits up and looks directly at him  
M: Your turn?  
D: Only if it’s what you want  
M runs her hand up his leg scratching the scales as she goes. D chutes burn blue. He guides her hand to the top of the slit. As she pushes forward, she can feel the tip. D jolts. She continues to massage it. It seems to push back, she watches it emerge  
M: It’s a lot more colourful than I thought it would be. And an unusual shape.  
She gently grips it and it’s already wet. Watching his expression she grinds her hand up and down against it. He grabs her wrist and stops her. She nods and releases her grip still caressing around it with her fingers. She notes the lower she goes the bigger the reaction. Her hands slide a little too low as she can feel at the very bottom of the slit. there is a gap. She curves her fingers into it. D pushes her hand away  
M: Do all Cardassians ..?  
D: Men have both my dear.  
M: Can I-  
D: No. No. I don’t like using it  
M lays back down again. D warms her back up with his fingers again  
D: You are sure?  
M smiles at him and nods. D pushes forward into her with his hips. They both breathe very heavily and laugh together. He keeps his pace slow and they kiss. He runs his fingers through her hair.  
The combadge beeps. D angrily launches it from the bedside table out into the living room. He keeps going as if it never happened. She grabs his neck chutes. He slows down to near stop  
D: My dear, I couldn’t ask a favour of you?  
M: Anything  
D: When you think the time is right, would you bite me here.  
D covers the last 4 scales on his neck near his shoulder.  
M: How hard?  
D: With some force.  
M nods. D gets comfortable and keeps going slowly increasing speed. His hand finds its way into her hair again. The pace continues to rise. she notices his breathing has become irregular and his body weight is pressing against her. She sinks her teeth in. He stops deep in her. She removes her mouth with her teeth quite firmly stuck in his skin. His breathing is regular if a little heavy. She notes that he's pulling out without actually moving his body. He turns to kiss her on the cheek.  
D: How was that?  
M: Different - in a good way. Never thought I’d be in bed with a Cardassian never mind the Gul.  
D drags himself up and checks she’s okay. She looks at the purple mark on his neck that she left.  
D: I do wish our people were on better terms. We have a lot to share and learn from each other.  
M: Is the neck thing ..?  
D: There is a pressure point in our neck muscles. When pressure is applied suddenly, it can be quite … stimulating.  
D gets off the bed and walks back to the living room. M needs a moment to process , but it almost looks like he has a tail. D picks up the communicator.  
D: Who contacted me?  
T: Sorry to bother you sir, we've got word of a potential death threat  
D: That's it! When isn't there a death threat? that's what you people are paid to deal with for me  
T: Sorry sir. We’ll handle it  
D throws down the badge and returns to find his clothes.  
M: Do you have a tail?  
D: Huh? Oh .. yes. It’s not particularly big.  
M: I didn’t know …  
D gets his vest and pants back on.  
D: T has a real tail. It curls and everything. Shall I get him?  
M gets under the covers.  
M: If he doesn’t mind  
D: I’m his gul. He’ll do whatever you want him to  
D taps his badge  
D:T, report to my room.  
T arrives in under a minute. M is a little less naked but still covered by sheet  
T: You asked to see me?  
D: M didn't know Cardassians have tails  
T: Oh no sir  
D: Show her  
T: Sir!  
D: Do it.  
T turns around and lowers his uniform enough for him to show her. She giggles. It's about 7 or 8 inches and got big spiky plates on the top.  
T: Can I go?  
M: Curl it  
T: Sir-  
D: You heard her  
T twists it in a spiral.  
M: You can go now  
T puts it away and leaves  
M: Can I ask, how did you know he …  
D: It's just locker room talk. You know how men are  
M: So you compare size?  
D: I don't.  
M laughs.   
M: Tonight has been fun  
D: If you ever want to do it again, you can just ask.  
M: Is that an invitation?  
D: I won't make a move until you do.  
D puts his full uniform back on. The bite mark is still visible  
M: You should get that looked at  
D: PFFT. This mark is evidence of a wonderful night with a wonderful woman  
M blushes


End file.
